The dark twin year 1
by Dark-Nicolie
Summary: What if harry had a twin who had been raised by Voldermort but then changed sides at the ages of 10 close relationship but not incest or slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The fall and rise of Lord Voldermort

Lily potter sat in her favorite armchair cradling her twin boys Harry and Nicolie Albus said he had some news concerning one of the boys she feared the worst. James potter was busy pacing like he always did when he was nervous Sirius, Remus and peter were all sitting around the fire place all nervous about something else Sirius was worried that James thought he was the spy, Remus was concerned about the fact that the full moon would rise in Two hours and lastly Peter was having concerns about his change of sides but in lily's arms the two boys were oblivious too it all with a loud crack Albus Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the potters living room "Lily James I fear I have some bad news" James head shot up immediately "what?" he asked in a high pitched voice all eyes were on Albus "today while interviewing a candidate for the post of Divination teacher Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy concerning both the boys 'The Snake of the moon and the Griffin of the sun approaches Born as the Seven month Dies With powers to Vanquish The Heir of Slytherin Eyes of the Emerald Eyes of Onyx' Dumbledore recited from memory "the first part concerns the Birthmarks the boys have on there right forearms" lily examined them as she had done before Nicolie's was a snake shape while Harry's s was a griffin shape " this is how we can tell that they are The Duo the prophecy speaks off Secondly they were born On July 31st I believe and finally there eyes Harry's are like Emeralds while Nicolie's are like Onyx" while everyone was momentarily distracted Peter Pettigrew was writing a letter To his master.

They had Worked out a plan Peter was to take Nicolie and Harry To the Weasleys another family that worked for the Order of the Phoenix "Peter Guard them with your life please were all counting on you we cant use the flew network because there too young but please be careful" lily was in tears James was putting on a strong face but was dyeing inside Sirius was too be seen leaving the house with two bundles too look like he had the boys and then give them the slip so peter would have a clear shot Sirius had left a day ago and peter had started out the door when Remus grabbed him "I have good senses and if you betray us I will hunt you down" he said in a half growl peter then left Little did he know that he had Alaster Moody and James potter following him from a safe distance "ahhh Wormtail how nice of you too bring my Prize" Peter groveled at his masters feet handing him the boys There were Several loud cracks and 12 order member were surrounding the dark lord this was followed by several other loud cracks and 15 death eaters appeared at there masters side The battle Started and soon enough Harry was recovered but Nicolie was no where to be seen many of the order had fallen including James and Lilly potter who died shielding Harry but when the dark lord bent over and picked up the Infant a sudden burning sensation raced into his hand he could not touch the boy " well 1 out of 2 isn't bad he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry "AVADA KEDRAVA" a green light shot out of Voldermort's wand but instead of dieing the boy somehow repelled it sending it flying into Voldermort's chest Tom riddles Screams filled the night and then he was nothing more then a spirit safely in the bush young Bellatrix Lestange was nursing a crying Nicolie Potter as a single tear escaped her eye for her master she did hid last wish and transfigured a rat into the replica of Nicolie potter she then cast the killing curse and threw him onto the battle field and aparated away with the Baby still crying in her arms

3 years later

"Its complete Nicolie" Bella shrieked "Master will finally be brought back" Nicolie had been brought up believing he was Nicolie Black and His master Voldermort was dead because of the brat Harry potter who he was destined to kill Now give me your arm Nicolie "yes Auntie Bella made a small cut along his wrist and let the blood full into the cauldron then she called a death eater into the room It was Wormtail "give me your arm wormtail" she said in a cold voice "yes Mistress he said holding out his left arm expecting her to use his mark to call a death eater meeting "the other one" she said wormtail was confused but did as she wanted as she wasn't a woman to be crossed with the flick of a knife wormtails arm fell into the cauldron his screams filled the dungeon "thank you wormtail" she said in a sickly voice and last she placed in the bone she had taken from Tom riddle Senior's grave the potion bubble and red gas filled the air and out of the cauldron stepped Lord Voldermort his red eyes were blazing and a smile was tingling on the corner of his lips "amazing Bella you never cease to amaze me" he said in his cold voice "ahhh Young Nicolie how Grand too see you" Nicolie bowed his head but nothing else he didn't like this person he wasn't sure why but he was sure he didn't want to be around any longer then necessary "insolent little brat u will bow too your master Crucio" the jet of red light hit Nicolie in his chest but he didn't fall he screamed a bit but then threw the curse. Voldermort was in shock but soon recovered "well done Nicolie I'm going to look forward to training you yes very much so" Nicolie thought he had already been trained by his auntie a bit but he didn't like her very much either she had hit him with that curse many times but he could throw hers off completely and when that one had hit him he could feel that that was about 1/100 of his real power "get some rest Nicolie u will start training tomorrow"

"AGAIN" screamed Voldermort "CRUCIO" wormtail withered in pain screaming 4 year old Nicolie Potter shot another unforgivable at the pathetic man in front of him

Nicolie had been training for about a week now and had mastered all three unforgivables not to mention all the other dark spells he had learnt every time he cast one he could feel a little part of him die inside "I'm done" he said Voldermort was furious "ILL SAY WHEN UR DONE" he screamed "stop me then Voldy" Nicolie said with a little laugh and turned around and started making his way back to his room "Seranotion" yelled Voldermort a silver light hit Nicolie in the back he doubled over in pain this was worse then 20 crucios he looked at Voldermort who was in pain as well then it stopped "that is the Life breaker curse it is called that because every time the caster uses it a bit of their soul is destroyed" Nicolie couldn't reply he was too busy recovering.

Thousand of miles away Harry potter woke up screaming as pain was flowing through his whole body he had a dream about that boy again it was him but not him at the same time they looked so much alike yet they were so different the only difference In there appearance was that he didn't wear glasses and he didn't have a scar running along his forehead and every time he had a dream about this boy he would wake up screaming and in pain when the boy got hit with the light from the wooden things they carried it would hurt him too he was very confused to say the least.


	2. Hogwarts letter

Chapter 2 Hogwarts letter

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you hve a place at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then July 31

Yours sincerely Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Harry started shocked at the letter in his hand it had been 6 years since that dream and he had just been awoken by a hooting owl with this tied around his leg he had read and re-read the letter about 13 times at first he thought it was a prank but then everything fit all the strange things that happened There was a loud knock at the door and Harry raced down too see who it was when he opened it he met the largest person he had ever seen "HARRY" he yelled and picked up Harry giving him a bear hug. Harry was scared but he felt comfortable around this man at the same time they got talking and harry was soon informed about Voldermort and his parents and everything he had evered wandered about (except Nicolie) he was so busy talking he didn't noted a pair of Onyx eyes staring at him from the shadows

flashback

"today is the day Nicolie the day we erase Harry potter from the picture" Voldermort had had to put Nicolie under imperious since he was 7 and had to keep casting it soon he would be too strong but he would worry about that then he could kill him after he had destroyed potter

end Flashback

Nicolie had been following this boy around something was unnerving him this boy looked similar to him in fact if Nicolie didn't have his hair long they would be identical Nicolie's mind was racing now the imperious had snapped and he was remembering what that person Voldermort captured had said "YOUR NICOLIE POTTER HE KILLED YOUR PARENTS" he stepped out of the shadows and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Hagrid had just finished telling Harry all about Hogwarts and Voldermort when the boy collapsed out of the shadows he looked at him and quickly cast some body binding spells "Harry we have to take this boy to Hogwarts u mind coming earlier then planned?" "Harry who was very eager to see Hogwarts nodded his head furiously

Two hours later they were walking up the flight of stairs to Dumbledore's office "headmaster we ran into a little problem while picking up young Harry here this boy was in the house his a wizard Dumbledore gasped as Hagrid showed him the body "oh my goodness Hagrid please go fetch Professor Snape and tell him to bring the strongest truth potion he possesses "ahhh Harry sorry for the shaky start to our meeting but id like u too meet your brother Nicolie Potter. Harry stood their shocked he never knew anything about a brother his Aunt and Uncle had told him that he was an orphan and an only child and he wasn't permitted to ask questions. Just at that moment A greasy haired man with a hooked nose came in "ahhh Serverus I trust u bought the potion"asked Albus "of course Headmaster Snape froze as he saw Harry "potter" he growled "yes Serverus this is Harry potter but the potion is for young Nicolie Potter here" Snape froze at the name "headmaster Nicolie is dead" really I thought I was pretty alive" Nicolie said in a sarcastic way all of a sudden the bonds around Nicolie were broken and he had his palms pointed at Snape "what are u going to do without a wand boy" Snape said with a small laugh all of a sudden Snape was blown across the room and sent crashing into the wall "That" Nicolie said laughing openly "so we have our selves a wandless mage" "You don't say" Nicolie said in a sarcastic voice "can I do that" said Harry in a hopeful voice "well see Harry" Dumbledore said "do u mind drinking this potion we can give u answers Nicolie "Yea sure why not" he said in a brave voice Nicolie took a swig of the potion "ok is the potion working" asked Albus "yes" came the short response and so began the interrogation. Dumbledore learning about his mission and that the dark lord has been back for 6 years but is very weak and that he had been placed under imperious since the age of seven when things stopped making sense "so Harry here is my brother I thought we looked similar" said Nicolie Harry was shocked he had always dreamed of having a family that actually liked him and Nicolie was great he knew magic and he was well there was no other word then he was cool he was the same height as himself but where Harry had short messy hair Nicolie had Long hair down to his shoulder he also had a eyebrow piercing and a black skull tattoo on his left forearm. Nicolie spotted Harry staring at him in awe Nicolie put on a small smile and Said "Albus do u mind if me and Harry take a walk to get acquainted" he asked in a soft voice that he rarely used "of course my boy" said Albus cheerfully Nicolie got up and signaled Harry to follow

"So what are our Relatives like?" Harry's face turned dark "does pure evil mean anything to you?" said Harry Nicolie laughed "that bad huh?" "yea but ignoring Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia is easy its Dudley u have to worry about he sneaks up on you and hits you really hard but he's fat and stupid so he isn't to hard too lose" Nicolie laughed again well now you will have company there I guess ill be living there too" Harry's eyes widened "really that's awesome So what about you what was it like living with the most evil wizard in the world" asked Harry hesitantly "well it wasn't bad because I got to use magic all my life without it I would have gone insane" Nicolie answered with a small laugh over the next hour they got to know things about each other they hadn't told anyone else then Nicolie sparked an interest Quidditch "It's a great game Harry come ill show you" they ran down to the quidditch pitch and to the broom closet "alohomora" Nicolie whispered the door swung open they each grabbed a broom Nicolie then spent half an hour explaining the rules and how to fly it didn't take long for Harry to learn he was a natural born flyer just like Nicolie they flew for about an hour before they realized they had an audience Dumbledore, Snape and two other people Nicolie hadn't seen before they touched down on the ground and made their way over to them "Harry , Nicolie this is Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge "ahhh Harry potter how smashing to meet you" said Fudge in an Important voice completely ignoring Nicolie who was in deep conversation with McGonagall about Transfiguration "that was some very impressive flying there Harry" said fudge "you'll be made the youngest player on the Gryffindor quidditch team "said fudge trying to grease up to Harry "Thank you but My brother Nicolie taught me" Harry said with a smile Fudge's eyes traveled from Harry to Nicolie to Nicolie's left forearm his wand was out and pointed at Nicolie in a flash "DEATH EATER well your no match for me boy" said fudge with a maniac like smile "o know what am I too do" said Nicolie in a sarcastic and bored voice "STUPEFY" yelled fudge Nicolie jumped aside and yelled "Mordemas" fudge fell over gasping for breath "Nicolie! I trusted u would deal with this in a calm way but dark arts are not tolerated "fine headmaster Stupefy" fudge was unconscious on the ground and the smell of urine was flooding the field around them "it was an honor you meet you minister" smirked Nicolie and he could have sworn he heard a snigger escape Snape's lips "tomorrow you boys will be going to Diagon alley your aunt and Uncle have been informed of where you have been and that Nicolie will be returning there as well Tomorrow after Diagon alley of course" said Dumbledore cheerfully with that twinkle in his eye that was getting on Nicolie's nerves "Headmaster were will the boys be sleeping?" asked Snape in his usual cold voice "I believe In the Gryffindor tower would be a good place" said McGonagall with a smile "Trust you too try and turn them into Gryffindors before they get the chance to see the Slytherin Room" said Snape "Oi can u stop fighting I'm tired which is closer?" said Nicolie getting frustrated "the tower I believe" said Albus in a sing song voice.

They arrived at the room soon enough "Urghh its too red" said Nicolie immediately "I like it" said Harry, Snape was giving Nicolie a small smile This boy reminded him so much of himself already that it was scaring him "well we will see you two in the morning Goodnight" said Dumbledore "good night" they said in Unison when they were gone Nicolie asked "Harry have you ever dreamed about me" "yes" came the short response "was it through Voldermorts eyes?" "I think so but when u got cured so did I "interesting I think u and Voldy have a bond like us Let me try something" "ok" Nicolie touched Harry's scar and concentrated on Voldermort 'I quit old man'


	3. Chapter 3 atack on diagon alley

Chapter 3 Attack on Diagon alley

The boys were awake and dressed at 8:00 ready to get there things Nicolie had never been aloud to go out of the Mansion so he was as excited as Harry. They met Albus down in the entrance hall They would be Taking a portkey to Diagon alley Harry had never done one before Nicolie had once and he didn't like them they all touched the Boot felt a tug behind there naval Harry and Nicolie landed with a thud but were up in a second they first went to Gringotts Bank They left there with a money bag full each turns out there parents were rich "lets go too ollivanders and get the boys wands" said Snape "you mean get Harry a wand We cannot permit Nicolie to have one eve the simplest spells could kill some one" said Dumbledore gravely "but can I still get one for Voldy?" asked Nicolie hopefully "I suppose it would help greatly with Voldermort" said Dumbledore Snape cringed at the name all of a sudden Nicolie Harry and Snape were on the ground Nicolie and Snape were holding there left arms and Harry was clutching his forehead "he's calling a meeting he hasn't done that in ten years!" said Snape through clenched teeth the pain passed soon "I'm afraid ill have to leave and tell the order about this Serverus guard them with your life" said Dumbledore and then he aparated away. They then made there way to get the wands Harry got a eleven inches holly with phoenix feather the same feather as the one in Voldy's wand Nicolie got a 12 and a half inch Holly with Vampire blood core the boys kept playing with there wands and moving them to different pockets then 15 loud cracks and they were surrounded by death eaters and the dark lord himself "NO ONE QUITS ON LORD VOLDERMORT!" he screamed curses were flying everywhere "Harry run ill take these goons" yelled Nicolie after killing two more death eaters Snape was being tortured by the dark lord himself Nicolie slipped out his wand and yelled "Mass Amorden" a wide jet of grey light shot out and the remaining deatheaters fell to the ground stunned he then turned on Voldermort himself "Seranotion" he yelled Voldermort fell and screamed but so did Harry and Nicolie Voldermort quickly aparated away defeated he was still weak only just holding on to his body he needed Harry's blood to get to full strength Nicolie was clutching his heart as was Harry they unmasked all the death eaters they were all low level the only high level was Nicolie's auntie Bella. Nicolie bent down and planted a small kiss on her cheek "take her away" he snarled to the auror that were now appearing snape made his way over "are u alright? That was a dangerous spell at least only a few wizards know it how is it That u do?" "how do u think?" replied Nicolie quietly

Snape was shocked that that monster would cast the life breaking curse on a boy this young but he knew that man would stop at nothing to gain control again, again he was reminded of himself in this boy.

Harry and Nicolie were to return to the Dursleys and then go on the train to Hogwarts with the other students the Dursleys had been informed and were not happy to say the least right now they were in the great hall talking to each other about what house they will be in "I hope im Gryffindor that common rom was awesome!" exclaimed Harry "nah if I have to spend one more night in that much red!" said Nicolie with disgust "ill kill myself!" harry laughed "o come on it wasn't that bad" "you make me sick" joked Nicolie "well what house then?" asked Harry "not too sure" responded Nicolie "Boys your alright!" yelled a man they hadn't seen before he ran over and gave them both a bear hug "um excuse me I hope I don't sound rude but who are you?" asked Harry politely "Oh my apologies my name is Remus Lupin I was a great friend of your mother and father" he responded with a big smile "and a werewolf" said Nicolie shortly Remus froze on the spot "I've seen the name on the list of werewolves names at Voldermorts house I remember coz I laughed at it as your name is Latin for wolf

Don't worry I don't mind" he said "well you certainly have Lilly's sharpness" he said with a laugh. Harry who was new to the magical world didn't know much about them so he didn't mind either they spent the rest of the morning joking and talking about their parents but then it was time to leave "goodbye Remus it was nice too meet you" Harry said "yea good meeting ya" added Nicolie they took the portkey to a park near their house where 4 order members escorted them to the Dursleys they entered the house Uncle Vernon was waiting for him their "Now u two are going to stay in your room and if I hear a single peep ill beat you black and blue!" behind him a small fat boy laughed "now see it my way fatso! Touch me and die!" said Nicolie in a commanding voice "u cant talk to me like that its my house!" Uncle Vernon said trying to sound Tough but was failing miserably "so harry why don't you show me your room" he said changing the atmosphere drastically. They arrived at Harry's room it was a small room with broken toys lying around "this wont do" Nicolie cast some charms and cleaned the room up repairing some of the broken toys he then Transfigured a broken toy into a bed and turned Harry's bed into a nice looking 4 poster Harry was stunned he loved watching magic and could hardly wait to learn to do some himself.

The rest of the holidays passed uneventfully it was the day before they were meant to go to Hogwarts since they hadn't been able to get their supplies at Diagon alley the order was to escort them to get the rest of their supply's Hanging around Nicolie was good for Harry he had started standing up for himself like when Dudley tried to hit him he pulled his wand out and threatened to turn him inside out this had made Nicolie laugh hysterically. They arrived at the shop and managed to get all their supplies before lunch "Why don't we go get some lunch at the leaky cauldron?" asked one of the escorts who's name was Nymphodora but tonks for short "sure I could eat a hippogriff!" exclaimed they walked into the pub and all was silent it seemed the story of Nicolie and Harry potter joining the wizarding community had made headlines all of a sudden their was a rush of people trying to shake hands with the boys Nicolie tried to avoid contact with strangers as much as possible he noticed a wizard with a purple robe approach him "Nicolie potter pleasure to meet you I'm professor Quirell ill be your defense against the dark arts teacher" he said in a strong voice

Nicolie wasn't sure but why but he really didn't like this person..


End file.
